Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the invention relate to a power transmission apparatus.
Description of Related Art
For example, a power transmission apparatus (transmission), which is cooled by airflow sent from a fan, is disclosed in the related art.
In the power transmission apparatus, fins are provided on a casing of the power transmission apparatus in order to improve cooling efficiency. The fins are formed so as to be concentrated on a surface of the casing on which the fan is provided.